


Rage

by MarbleGlove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Rape, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-24
Updated: 2004-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleGlove/pseuds/MarbleGlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is captured by Death Eaters, or Why evil over lords should just kill their enemies rather than try to torture them first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rage

Hermione remembered the tantrums she had had when she was very young. She had felt so powerless that she had needed to strike out. Her verbal skills had lagged behind her mental development and she remembered a few times when she had been furious at the lack of communication. Her love of books had stemmed from these episodes because her parents would read to her before she learned to read herself at a exceedingly precocious age.

But it was the temper tantrums themselves that she was recalling at this point: The rage that seemed to fill her up and the undirected willing for the world to change. Things had broken and been misplaced and turned into things that they were not.

Her parents had liked her to be quiet and sit and read, and to never ever lose her temper. And once in a while they would refer to the temper tantrums but would never really discuss them, even between the two of them.

They had said they were so proud of her when her Hogwarts letter had come. And they were proud, she knew. But they were also profoundly relieved. They were not going insane, what had happened had, in fact, happened, and it was something that could be controlled. Even though they knew there was a war in the wizarding world and that their daughter was in danger, they never made any serious effort to remove her from the magical world, because for ten long years they had worried about what it meant that the crib spontaneously caught on fire when their daughter didn't want to go to bed, or that orange juice would pour from a broken sink faucet when their daughter was thirsty.

They had wanted desperately to believe that magic was real and easily controllable, and Hermione had wanted to stay with her friends. So they had all simply refrained from thinking too much about the danger. But now it had caught up with her.

Hermione had fought being abducted even after they had taken her wand. And when she was being beaten, she had punched and kicked and scratched and bitten as well as she was able. But now she was completely tied down and she couldn't even scream because of the gag. The men around her were completely hidden by their robes and death eater masks.

One man was cutting off her clothing and snickering while he did so. It was all the more horrible because it was embarrassing. The Death Eaters were all masked, and seemed completely inhuman. She should just be enraged and maybe scared, she knew. But she also knew that somewhere in that sea of masks was her potions professor.

She was a good student and she did her best to impress all of her teachers. Professor Snape was the only one that she couldn't make to like her, and he was now seeing her naked and would soon be seeing her raped. The world was not supposed to work like this! She felt as powerless as ever she had been as a toddler and for the first time in more than a decade she didn't even try to hold back the rising anger.

In the very small portion of her mind outside of the rage, the part that was still self-aware and analyzing the situation, she egged herself on. Let the anger rise and fill her. The rage directed towards the people around her and the world at general. She could do nothing physically, and they had taken her wand so she could not hex them. But she was still a bloody witch and she remembered the tantrums she had had when she was very young.

The air was suddenly filled with her anger, their screams and shards of glass.


End file.
